


To Save A Life

by chefke



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chefke/pseuds/chefke
Summary: After Voldemort and Harry perish during the final battle all magical beings are rounded up and imprisoned by mankind. Realizing it is the wrong thing to do will Captain America help whats left of the magical community or leave them to their fate?





	To Save A Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the April Roll-a-Drabble challenge in the Facebook group Hermione's Haven.
> 
> First roll Pairing: Hermione/Steve Rogers  
> Second Roll: Trope: Dark Hermione  
> Word Count: 100 to 1000
> 
>  
> 
> I’ve never done a crossover or a dark Hermione so this was a fun challenge for me! It was also a great break from a long dramione fic I’m working on that I can’t wait to share!

Hermione Granger hit the ground running, her head low and her wand out. She sent a strategically placed Bombarda behind her and listened as the explosion rocked the ground behind her. Finally having a moment to concentrate, she apparated to her safe house.

After performing her routine checks on the house, she settled in and made herself tea. She didn’t have long. They were all coming now, but hopefully he would get to her first. It was her only chance of survival. She had been on the run for over six months now. Since Harry and Voldemort perished during the final battle, the entirety of the UK was thrown into darkness and chaos, forcing the Avengers to intervene. The brightly colored group had rounded up every magical being and forced everyone into prison cells. Overnight, the entire planet’s magical community was gone, either underground or imprisoned.

Hermione wasn’t sure when it started, but he came every night and brought her a piece of apple pie with ice cream in a paper bag, he taped it to the bottom side of her dinner tray and sat outside with the slot open while they talked. They talked about their love of old music and literature. He broke down when he told her about losing the love of his life and she told him about her own ginger freckled love. They spent days reminiscing their father’s similar war stories and wondering if the two men had ever met. They cried over both of the losses of their parents and laughed when they realized how much they had in common. He was the reason she survived the hell that was prison.

She had just marked off a year of her imprisonment on her cell wall when he first started becoming elusive and withdrawn. Prisoners were disappearing and she was scared she would be next. He had stopped talking to her altogether when she voiced her fears to him. She could still hear his heavy footfalls so she knew he was there but he wouldn’t speak to her or stop by her cell. The loneliness was crippling and she had taken to mentally reciting her schooling lessons in her head while pacing her small cell. She had spent that particular evening reciting her fourth year Arithmancy equations when she received her dinner. She received a protein shake and ration bar every night at six PM through a small slot in her cell door.

She lifted the tray and walked to her bed to sit and eat her meal. She kept her face passive aware of the camera on the right corner of the wall. It was aimed at her bed and while you couldn’t see the door on the camera, whoever was watching could definitely see her thrashing from nightmares and more embarrassingly, using the loo in the corner of her cell. She was keeping her face expressionless because of a paper bag that was taped under her tray. It was from her blonde and blue eyed friend on the outside. She hunched over to eat her food using her left hand to finger the bag.

It was flat but heavy, definitely not apple pie. Her fingers began to tingle the moment they brushed the inside of the bag. She was momentarily shocked by the reaction, confused as to what would cause such a tingle. Hermione slid her fingers into the bag as they automatically closed around the thin vinewood wand that had been stolen from her years prior.

Everything that happened afterwards was pure instinct, like blowing her cell door off. She knew she shouldn’t have killed the four sentry guards, she slit their throats without any compassion or mercy. Her wand was slashing in the air before her as she moved onto the control room. After she released the prisoners from their cells, she killed any remaining guards and soldiers in the prison compound. It should have kept her up at night. Men and women who were just serving their country who had families and loved ones. She had a family. She had loved ones. They didn’t care when they cut the Weasley family down.

She set her tea cup down. Her wards had just been breached in multiple places, but she promised she would wait for him. Steve. She would wait for Steve and then they would run. He knew of a place in Africa that they could disappear and live in.

“Hermione.” She turned around as she took Captain Steve Rogers in. He was bloodied and worried but he was smiling at her. “We have to go. Tony knows something is going on, I need to get you out.”

Hermione waved her hand as she unleashed jinxes, hexes, and a variety of aggressive magical creatures towards Steve’s brethren. She walked up to him and kissed him softly on the lips. Her hands reached around his neck, her fingertips brushed the edge of his shield on his back.

“I was so worried.” She murmured when their lips broke apart. She could hear thundering from around the small house. The walls rattled and things crashed as they fell off shelves.

“I lost the chopper, we have to rely on your skills.” An explosion sounded close to them and the windows all shattered. “Anytime…”

“Destination.” She murmured. Her mind was flooded with images of Steve rolling on top of her setting soft kisses down her abdomen, their clothes abandoned on the floor around her.

“Determination” He was kissing a line up her throat giving her a heady feeling while she begged him for more.

“Deliberation” She leaned up on her toes and kissed his lips one more time. He placed one hand protectively on her belly.

Wakanda was very far and they had a long way to go. Waving her wand they apparated to their safe place, to their new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and comment and let me know what you think! I always love constructive criticism as it helps me learn and grow as a writer!


End file.
